


the thunderous beating of my heart.

by tylerscreamingintothevoid



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Insecure Alec Lightwood, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Pining, Protective Jace Wayland, Sad Alec Lightwood, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerscreamingintothevoid/pseuds/tylerscreamingintothevoid
Summary: Alec is scared of thunderstorms and he can't sleep, so he goes to Jace's room to feel safer.





	the thunderous beating of my heart.

They'd been together for six years. Not  _ together _ together, but living together since Alec was thirteen. And they'd been Parabatai for around four. They were a year apart, Alec older than Jace, and not once had Alec needed comfort during a stormy night.   
  
However, the night had gotten particularly bad, so much so that with every crack of lightning, Alec felt himself flinch.

Still, never one to admit how scared he was, he feigned nonchalance, going to knock on Jace's door. "Hey, wanna hang out?"   
  
Jace went over to lean against the doorframe, raising an eyebrow. "Huh? Yeah, Al. Come on in."   
  
Alec grinned and went inside, sitting on the bed and lay back. "What are you up to?"   
  
"Hm, nothing much. I- I was just up thinking," replied Jace, scratching the back of his head as he closed the door.   
  
"Well  _ that's _ no fun." Alec smiled. "What were you thinking about?"   
  
"Stuff," groaned Jace, hoping Alec wouldn't know the sort of ' _ stuff _ ' Jace thought about and that he wouldn't pry.   
  
Love, or something  _ dramatic _ or  _ broody _ of the sort probably.   
  
Alec rolled his eyes, and then moved over so Jace could sit down. "Good stuff?"   
  
Jace sat and lay back, his shirt riding up slightly. "Kinda. Alright stuff."   
  
Alec flicked his gaze down and went slightly pink. "That's good. I was doing the same, really."   
  
Jace propped himself up on his elbows. “You were?”

"Yeah, figured I could keep you company instead." Alec grinned at him, and fought to hide his flinch as the lightning flashed outside again.

  
Jace did the same, glancing away as the light came through the window. "Thanks. What were you thinking of, Al?"   
  
Alec bit his lip. "The usual, you know. Training, studying." He chuckled quietly.   
  
"Yeah. Training, yeah."   
  
Jace noted the uncomfortable silence, and brought his knees to his chest. Lightning flashed again and his breathing hitched slightly.   
  
Alec noticed, and then watched the other boy, huffing and swallowing his pride. Jace was never scared of anything.    
  
"I uh, didn't just come in here to keep you company."   
  
"Oh yeah?"   
  
"I'm..." Alec mumbled and scratched the back of his neck.   
  
Jace’s cheeks went a little red, enough to be noticeable. "You're ?"   
  
"I'm... scared. Of thunderstorms."   
  
Alec huffed and went red.   
  
Thunder cracked again, catching Alec off guard and making him whimper. Jace moved over, cooing in a low voice. "Hey, hey, Alec, you're okay." He put his hand up to Alec's neck, his fingers brushing the bottom tips of his hair. "You're okay. We're okay. I'm- yeah, I'm scared too, yeah?"   
  
Alec was glad he had already been blushing, because his face heated up even more, and he nodded. "I, uh. Thanks. You are?"   
  
"Yeah, kinda."   
  
"Come here," said Jace, his other hand locking with the one already at Alec's neck. He crawled back on the bed, pulling the black haired boy with him.   
  
"We're safe, right? Got each other's backs."   
  
Alec's calves were pushed up against Jace's thighs, him hovering above the other boy's body. He let Jace pull him, bracing himself under the boy with his arms, staring at his face. "Y-Yeah, Jace, we've got each other."   
  
_ Fuck.  _   
  
He allowed himself to look at Jace's lips.   
  
"Thanks."   
  
He watched Jace's lips part, those charming pearly whites visible in his smirk. Jace eventually let go, chuckling, his arms by his side and hands on Alec's thighs. "Cool."   
  
Lightning flashed in the room, but neither boy noticed.   
  
Alec was having trouble regulating his breathing, and he was hyper aware of Jace's hands on him. "You always take care of me."   
  
"Yeah, what else is a brother for?"   
  
Oof. That struck Alec straight in the gut, almost making him physically jolt backwards. He barely managed not to react, instead forcing a smile and laughing softly. " _ Yeah _ ."   
  
"We're gonna be together forever, Al. Always gonna take..." Jace winced, then paused. "You okay?"   
  
Alec nodded and kept the fake smile. "Yeah, just freaked out by the thunder. Bro."   
  
"Okay. C'mere, give me a hug."   
  
Jace reached up and tugged the collar of Alec's t-shirt. Alec hugged him, putting his face against the boys neck. "I love you, Jace."   
  
Jace ran a hand through Alec's hair, feeling the boy's emotions soothe as he did so. "I love you too. So much, man. I'm  _ always _ gonna take care of you, if you let me. And I know you'll always take care of me."   
  
Alec nodded weakly. "Yeah, of course."    
  
He hated how hopeful he remained. But in Jace’s arms, just here, just now, the storm outside had been long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://merchuiu-sedellath.tumblr.com)


End file.
